The present invention relates to a bath fixture to be mounted in a bath tub overflow hole and through which is passed the supply pipe for hot and optionally cold water, together with a transfer member for operating the bath drain valve. The device has a fixture body arranged on the inside of the bath and the body is braceable with respect thereto having a water outlet, a water overflow duct and an operating member for the bath drain.
In a known bath fixture or battery of this type (German Auslegeschrift 26 53 754), the fixture body is constructed as a one-piece block in which the hot and cold water pipes are defined by ducts or bores, which run to a mixer valve, which forms part of the block. The bath outflow takes place at the bottom shaped-in of the fixture body and once again a shaped-in duct shaped into the casing block leads to the outlet. A conversion member for a shower hose is arranged in the vicinity of the bath overflow opening. The fixture body is braced from the outside of the bath by means of a bracing member. As a result of this one-piece, solid construction, this known fixture has a complicated structure and can only be installed and maintained with difficulty. Disassembly is not possible once the bath has been installed. When the bath tub is completely full, the outlet is positioned below the water surface, which also applies to the shower conversion member.
A bath unit is also known (German Pat. No. 22 19 325) in which the mixer valve extends from the outside of the bath tub into the latter through the bath overflow hole. As bath overflow holes have standard cross-sections, it is necessary to use a special, very narrow mixer valve, which also further decreases the cross-section of the standard overflow hole.